Brokenshipping (Seto Kaiba and Rose) Drabbles!
by Mrs-Seto-Kaiba01
Summary: Just a bunch of random drabbles that I come up with for my pairing, Brokenshipping. Which is Seto Kaiba and Rosalie Ashlen Watson, AKA Rose. Some come from experiences or from my imagination (which is ENDLESS. I SWEAR).
1. Chapter 1: Horror

_I got bored and decided to do a couple Brokenshipping (Seto Kaiba and my OC, Rosalie Ashlen Watson) Drabbles. I've had nothing better to do._

_I do NOT own ANY Yu-Gi-Oh characters besides Rose._

**Edited: February 12, 2014 at 1:51 AM.**

* * *

**Horror**

Rose was walking down the halls of her high school. She was talking with her friends.

Who consisted of Yugi Mutou, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin and Téa Gardner. Téa was most ecstatic to have another girl join their group.

Rose isn't exactly a girly-girl but she isn't a complete tomboy either. If anything, she is a pink Punk/Goth girl. She loves to wear slight pink in her, otherwise, known black and red outfits. And she is almost always wearing her black bejeweled leather jacket. The jewels form her initials, with a few red roses scattered across.

When walking to her locker, the bell rung. Her friends dispersed, running to homeroom. All waving behind them.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Then began to put in her combination.

A tall shadow came over her.

Turning around, she faced the one person she didn't expect.

Seto Kaiba was there.

"Why don't you tell anyone?" He asked, curious. "What happened to your mom and dad."

Rose felt immense anger and annoyance. As well as a feeling she has never felt for anyone but her father: fear. Although she wouldn't admit it. Nor would she show it.

"What the hell do you want, Kaiba?!" She yelled.

"I read that your mother died in a car accident," Seto explained. "Killing the unborn child inside her... Your baby sibling... And that your family wouldn't want anything to do with you..."

She glared at him. Then grabbed his shirt to slam him against the lockers.

"How the hell did you know that?!" She snarled into his face. "And why to you care?!"

"Yesterday I followed you to your apartment," he said. Ignoring what she had said. "And I saw you walk in. Several minutes later, you left on the fire escape from a window. You looked like you were crying. You also had a limp in your step, cradling your hip, and supported many bruises on your face and arms..."

She was absolutely horrified that he had follower her. And that he watched her leave in that condition.

He raised a hand to her fists and gently removed them from his collar.

"What's going on?" He softly asked.

She had her head down, looking at the ground. Then around them before sighing, seeing no way out.

"My dad raped and beats me," she quietly admitted. "I'm extremely poor... He beats me if I don't get a job... Raping me is just a joy he gets... Most of the time, like yesterday, I was able to escape before he got around to raping me..."

Seto was disgusted by her father. And pitied her.

"Would you like to work at my person assistant?" He asked.

She looked at him, like he grew another head. Raising an eyebrow.

"If I do," she began to explain. "He would take the check and cash it. THEN he would spend it on alcohol and gamble with it."

Her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at him with an _any-other-bright-ideas_ look.

"You would move into my home," he simply stated.

Simply said: she was shocked. She was stammering. At least for words.

He raised an eyebrow. Then smirked.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" he responded. Turning toward their homeroom.

She shut her locker and ran after him.

"Kaiba!" She shouted.

He chuckled, beginning to run when she tried to catch up. Smiling a bit as he ran.

* * *

_Let me know if you want more details to this... And it feels like it needs something..._

_Oh well, I'll tend to it tomorrow~!_

_Reviews are welcome!  
_

_Good night~! ! ! ! !_


	2. Chapter 2: Episode 27!

_Thank you for reviewing my lovely story, Guest~! I am soo happy that you like it!_

_This is just for you~!  
(whispers: Since I don't usually update the very day I post it...)  
And it's longer than the first one._

_Reminder: I OWN NOTHING BUT ROSE!  
Rated: K+ for a cuss word at the bottom. X'D_

_P.S. Rose is the fourth contestant in the Duelist Kingdom. And the gang NEVER met Mai Valentine_

**Edited: February 12, 2014 at 4:40 PM.**

* * *

**Episode 27: The Fall Of Kaiba! The Invincible Toon World**

Rose was with her friends on the balcony. Frowning as she gazed at the Dueling Ring below her. About to witness a duel with her long-time crush (which none of her friends know about), Seto Kaiba, and her archrival, Pegasus J. Crawford.

She was an entrant to Duelist Kingdom. Flashingback on how she entered.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

Before her parents moved her and her older brother, Ash, to Japan, she was a local champion in the state championship in America. Having lived in the south, she has a southern American drawl.

Somehow, Pegasus found out about her being an ex-reining champion for Virginia, which was where she lived. He sent her a package with a dueling glove, two star chips and a video.

Both her and her brother was curious about the video and popped it in. Quite eager before she was brought out of the real world. To which she started to panic.

"My darling Cecelia," came Pegasus' creepy drawl **(A/N: I seriously DO find his drawl creepy. Like a pedophile.)**. "Oh how I missed you so~."

Rose raised an eyebrow, annoyed "Who you talkin' 'bout, asshole **(A/N: A long 'ah' sound)**?" She asked in her southern accent.

Pegasus looked offended. "You don't remember your husband?"

Rose begun to snarl. "What makes you think Ai'm your wife?!" She was completely baffled and disgusted.

"You look exactly like her." He deadpanned.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Sorry, hun Ya've got the wrong gal."

He smirked. "I heard that you were a state champion for **X*** years."

"What's it to ya?" She was hesitant now.

"Why don't we have a little friendly duel?" He held up his deck. "However, I think we should make it a little interesting."

"And how do ya wanna make it interestin'?" She took out her placemat and placed her deck where it should be.

"If I win, you enter my tournament and I get to take what is precious to you."

"And if I win, I don' and I'll continue my retirement." She gave an innocent smile.

"Also, there will be a time limit."

She just has a confident glint in her eyes.

"Let's duel," they said in unison.

Fifteen Minutes Later...

Rose was in complete shock.

_How could've I lost?_ She asked herself.

"Now I get to take something precious to you!" He gave an evil laugh as his weird eye glowed.

She saw the beam of light go over her head and hit her brother.

"_Ash_!" She yelled. Wanting to go over to him. However, she found that she couldn't move.

She had to watch her brother's soul get ripped out of his body. Which was sucked into the TV set.

"_Rose_!" He yelled through the screen. Appearing for only a minute.

Then she pressed her hands against the screen. Tears streaming down her face as she screamed for her brother, over and over again.

_**-FLASHBACK ENDS-**_

Her hands gripped the little water elemental locket around her neck. Inside was a picture of her family, which was both her parents, her and her brother.

_I will defeat you, Pegasus. _She thought with such vengeance. _You will release my Nii-sama from that Soul Card. _

Pegasus' eyes drifted up to her with a smile. "Cecelia!" He cried. Waving to her. "My sweet, darling Cecelia!"

Rose just cringed. Looking absolutely disgusted. "Ya've got thee wrong gal!" She shouted in response.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Seto looking at her and Pegasus. And boy did he look ready to murder the Industrial Illusions CEO.

"She's a stupid American southerner!" Seto shouted. Despite his feelings for the blonde girl. "And she isn't your dead girlfriend!"

Rose's hopes died immediately. Then retaliated.

"I'm NOT a stupid American southerner!" She screamed. "When I get my hands on ya, ya're dead!" She was shaking her fists in anger Which hid her sadness and disappointment in her voice.

_He'll never change._ She depressingly thought. _Not for me..._

When her friends were focused on the duel, she slipped away to get away. And to be alone in her thoughts.

Several Minutes Later...

Before the duel concluded, Seto apologized to his brother, Yugi, and, precious to him, Rose.

After Pegasus had his goons take Seto away, Rose had begun her way back towards the arena.

Her eyes widened, a gasp escaping her lips, as she watched Pegasus' goons drag Seto's lifeless body away.

Running in front of Seto, her hands lightly cupping his cheeks as she gazed into his lifeless eyes.

"Seto?" She asked. Tears had begun to form in her crystalline eyes. "What had he done to ya? My dear, sweet, darling Seto..."

Having forgotten that there were guards around. Until the last minute where two more goons appeared and grabbed her arms.

She was struggling against them. Which proved to be futile.

"Let me go!" She shouted as they drug Seto away from her. "Seto!" She repeated, over and over. More tears escaped her eyes.

Soon she gave up. Slumping in their grasps.

_I WILL make you pay, Pegasus._ She mentally vowed. Determination and anger shone in her clear blue eyes. _For stealing away my two most precious people away from me... I will get you... If it's the last thing I do..._

* * *

_This was longer and I'm glad it was._

_I was listening to music while I finished this. I think that it's an improvement._

_Anyways, I better get off before my mom gets home._

_PLEASE let me know what you think! I absolutely LOVE reading reviews!_

_Even after a shitty day I had._

**_X* = How ever many years you want Rose to be reining champ. :)_**


End file.
